El peor castigo
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Pasaron 15 años desde que Kuran abandono a Zero y por destino Kuran pagara el abandono
1. Chapter 1

_**El peor castigo**_

La historia comienza con cierto vampiro de sangre pura caminando por la calle a eso de la media noche, habían pasado 15 años desde que abandono a Zero a su suerte, había elegido estar con su hermana que con él, con quien habían compartido muchas veces la cama.

Pero ahora estaba pagando su idiotez, se había divorciado de Yuki, ella le había engañado, por eso jamás consumaron su matrimonio, aunque eso a el no le importaba, y no encontró a Zero, con eso había pagado sus tonterías ¿O no?

Había entrado a un bar donde se hallaban mas jóvenes al estilo gótico, no sabia por que pero tenia ganas de ver como era el lugar, y además tenia una corazonada que se haría realidad.

-Presentamos al grupo Jäger-dijo el presentador.

Jäger era cazadores en alemán, esa palabra le recordaba a Zero.

Del escenario salieron 5 hombres realmente bellos, las mujeres enloquecían junto con los hombres.

Pero a Kuran le llamo mas la atención, mejor dicho el único que llamó su atención fue un chico de ojos amatistas y cabellos de plata…

-*Zero*-pensó el vampiro completamente sorprendido al ver a su antiguo y actual amor así, vestido de ropa negra pegada con cadenas a lado de las caderas…tan provocativo.

Comenzaron a cantar el amatista era el cantante, su voz era masculina y fina a la vez, provocaba delirios de excitación a los fans.

Termino el concierto, y el joven se fue solo por la calle, nadie se percato que el vampiro lo estaba siguiendo.

-Espera Zero!-grito el castaño para ser escuchado por el del nombre.

-…-no dijo nada.

-Zero no sabes cuanto te extrañado-dijo abrazando su cuerpo que ni siquiera había cambiado tras 15 años, es mas, parecía mas joven de lo que aparentaba, pero su olor era el mismo.

-…-seguía sin hablar.

Kuran lo miro extrañado por la mirada tan vacía, pero luego vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Hola-dijo riendo.

-Zero…-dijo tratando de acercar sus labios pero fue evadido, era obvio, no te dejas besar por alguien que te abandona por su hermana.

-Quiero ir al bosque-dijo susurrando al oído.

Kuran hizo caso y lo llevo al bosque y se adentraron ahí.

Ya dentro, Kuran lo acorraló contra un árbol y le dijo con gesto arrepentido.

-Zero perdóname, se que fui un total imbécil, te pido que volvamos de nuevo-dijo acercándose.

-Claro…

Cuando estaba por besarlo sintió un enorme dolor expandiéndose en todo su cuerpo.

-Que no te perdono-dijo empujándolo.

-Que diablos…-dijo sujetando su estomago sangrante, cuando trató de sacarse la daga 4 mas se clavaron en sus extremidades dejándolo inmóvil ¿Qué pasaba?

-Genial ¿No? son dagas bañadas en un veneno que yo mismo cree te matara dentro de unas horas-dijo riendo.

-Zero…

-No soy Zero-dijo abriendo sus ojos mostrando unos color vino y su olor no era el de Zero-Es increíble la técnica de disfraz ¿No lo crees?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta Zero?-dijo adolorido y agonizante.

-Deberás escuchar la historia para que tu mismo te respondas-dijo sentándose en el césped para hablar-Hace 15 años cuando tu abandonaste a Zero, el se vio obligado moralmente a huir de ti y del amor que lo perseguía. Lo que no se espero jamás fue, que en su vientre se estaba formando otra vida, así es Zero iba a tener un hijo tuyo Kuran-los ojos de Kuran se agrandaron pero no podía decir nada ya el veneno estaba haciendo trisas su cuerpo-Zero acepto tenerlo, ese niño era toda su luz (apretando los puños) lo único que lo hacía vivir, pero…cuando el niño cumplió los doce, iba a ser entrenado para ser cazador, antes de eso, ellos acostumbraban a descansar en el pasto de su jardín…el padre estaba mas frió que nunca, sonreía melancólicamente, mientras su hijo le decía "¿papá estas bien?" el solo sonreía y con una caricia le dijo "Ni niño no dejes que el odio te nuble, eres mas brillante que el sol, eres mi luz" después de esas palabras ….murió.

Kuran estaba espantado ante la noticia, Zero había muerto

-¿Como?-dijo casi sin fuerzas

-Le hicieron el análisis, y encontraron, tranquilizantes, analgésicos, y gran cantidad de alcohol etílico en su sangre, se drogaba, bebía PARA OLVIDARTE!-dijo con lagrimas brotando.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Lo se?, sencillo soy la luz que Zero tenia, soy su hijo…me llamo Satoshi Kiryu-dijo sonriendo.

Kuran nunca en su vida se había imaginado que su final seria así, tan deplorable…tan patético.

-Mi padre ha muerto…-Dijo sacando la Bloody Rose de su chaqueta-Y lo único que me queda es destruirte por matar a mi padre…-dijo cargando la pistola-¿Sabes? Jure ante la tumba de mi padre que te mataría, por todo lo que le hiciste… al fin morirás como lo que eres, escoria-dijo mientras se reía y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

A Kuran ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar, toda su miserable existencia desaparecería a manos de la persona mas inesperada su hijo, se lo merecía, si hubiera aceptado el amor de Zero jamás estaría en esa situación…todo se iría ¿pero que le quedaba?...solo el vano recuerdo de su amor y de su hijo.

-*Zero, Satoshi…perdónenme…por favor*-decía mientras lagrimas salían de el.

-Adiós padre-dijo jalando el gatillo acabando así con la vida del Rey vampiro, su padre.

Solo quedo polvo, 5 dagas de veneno y 3 balas de la Bloody Rose.

-*Bien (tomando las cosas) mejor me voy*-dijo mientras corría por la oscura calle que empezaba a humedecerse por la lluvia que se avecinaba.

En una casita simple

-Ya llegue!-no se oía nada-Papá?.

Vio por todos lados…pero en el jardín

-Papá-dijo corriendo hacia un hombre que estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol-Perdón la tardanza…es que mate a mi padre… te vengue papá….te vengue-dijo sonriendo a la nada; No había nadie, solo una lápida-PAPÁ TE VENGUE!(arrodillándose mientras la lluvia arrecia) vuelve… vuelve… VUELVE A MI… PAPÁ!-gritaba mientras gritaba a su padre y lagrimas de sangre caían por sus ojos.

_El peor castigo, para el hombre es morir a manos de la gente que ama y el vampiro lo sabe porque lo sintió._

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esta parte es lo que vivió Zero como extra

_**El peor castigo**_

_**(La historia de Zero)**_

Justo hace 15 años y 9 meses.

Zero se hallaba recostado en su cama desnudo solo cubierto por su manta, y ya eran las once y media, ¿Por qué estaba así? Zero se había entregado a Kuran de nuevo…no lo hacia por sangre sino por amor, el vampiro también le había dicho que lo amaba y que rompería el compromiso con su hermana lo mas pronto posible, eso lo llenaba de alegría…

Pero no fue así.

El mismo día no había encontrado al vampiro se alisto con una ropa simple, dispuesto a ir a desayunar, fue cuando vio una nota del director.

Zero: Se que no te gustara la idea pero al menos seria bueno que felicitases a Yuki por su boda, si te apresuras antes de las doce podrás llegar a la catedral Att: tu padre.

Al amatista un nudo se hizo en su garganta, no emitió lagrima alguna, solo tomo su motocicleta y se fue a la catedral, sigilosamente vio desde el umbral los votos de su traicionero amor y de su prometida.

Le mintió.

Lo uso.

Se burlo de el.

Esas palabras inundaban su cabeza, como buen cazador pudo haberlo matado al instante, pero no lo hizo reunió todo su autocontrol y se fue de la ciudad sin un céntimo en el bolsillo, solo su ropa en una pequeña mochila y dejo una carta a su padre diciendo que tenia una misión.

¿Se vengaría? No… porque gastar saliva, noches en vela, lagrimas, para planear una venganza. No, definitivamente no le serviría de nada vengarse, además, si se vengaba provocaría la tristeza inmensa de su hermana adoptiva, y eso en definitiva no lo quería.

Una semana paso y Zero ya había encontrado un empleo ganaba una miseria pero como era solo uno se sustentaba…

Pero la cosa cambio cuando de urgencia fue a ver a una medico.

-Señor Kiryu… lo felicito tendrá un bebe-decía hadándole la mano del chico que había empalidecido.

Un niño ¿ahora?

¿Qué haría?

Zero tendría un hijo de ese desgraciado, pero que diantres iba a hacer, perderlo?... no, estaba en contra del aborto pero en esta situación… seria lo mejor.

El amatista pensaba más y más hasta mientras estaba en la banca de una plaza y sus lágrimas caían de dos esencias alegría y tristeza, hasta que sin darse cuenta fue encontrado por un hombre de cabellos oscuros que portaba un parche en su ojo.

-Estúpido alumno ¿En que maldito momento te mande a una misión? Agradéceme que te ayude con tu mentira, si Cross se enteraba que es…

El mayor no hablo mas, vio al chico tan asustado que se callo, no sabia que hacer… su alumno preferido lloraba amargamente en silencio.

Este solo puso su mano a su hombro, y el otro su mano y su cabeza.

-Vamos a mi casa, ahí me contaras el por que huiste.

Zero hizo caso a su maestro y se fue con el.

Las horas pasaron rápido…Zero le contó todo de a la a la z lo que había pasado, a su maestro solo en su mente estaba vengar a su amado alumno de esa maldita sanguijuela sin moral, pero el amatista lo detuvo, ahí entendió el mensaje, Zero no quería venganza solo desaparecer indirectamente se estaba vengando pero no se daba cuenta.

Yagari dijo que lo cuidaría que viviera ahí, para el peliplata fue una cosa de destino, su hijo debía nacer, seguramente seria alguien importante y no se equivocaba.

Los meses pasaron, cuando llego el momento, solo su maestro estuvo a su lado, le abrieron el estomago y sacaron a un ser diminuto, con un tubo tan delgado como un cabello conectado a las venas del progenitor y dentro de una incubadora, comenzó a darle la sangre, eso siempre seria lo mas difícil.

Pero las 9 horas fueron un éxito el niño logro aumentar su tamaño.

-Como se llamara?

-Satoshi-decía abrazando al bebe.

Su luz era lo más bello del universo.

Pero después de eso todo cambio.

Zero había mantenido su tristeza contenida para no afectar a su bebe, pero después todo afloro.

Dedicaba mucho a su hijo, pero también al insomnio, le debía de tomar pastillas muy fuertes para lograr dormir.

Pero había noches, que se las pasaba en vela, por el simple hecho de que mantenía una relación con su maestro.

Touga Yagari, fue su amante secreto, por años, este se había enamorado cuando había tenido a su hijo, un sentimiento de protegerlo a el y al niño, fue aumentado, quería al niño del amatista como si fuera suyo y a Zero….bueno ya no como su alumno, si no como persona.

Zero acepto más no correspondía los sentimientos de su maestro.

Cuando el menor iba a cumplir doce, el maestro se fue a ver a Cross por algo que le había mandado.

Durante ese lapso de años, el amatista iba con demasiada frecuencia al medico, su estado iba de mal en peor, la cosa empeoro cuando cayo desmayado en medio de una torrencial lluvia.

Y en el jardín, Zero había empalideció, sus fuerzas eran por demás terriblemente débiles.

-¿Papá, estas bien? el niño, solo sonreía y con una caricia le dijo:

-Hijo mió no dejes que el odio te nuble, eres mas brillante que el sol, eres mi luz-después de esas palabras… murió.

El niño solo movió un poco a su padre pero este no respondía después el niño grito como nunca en su corta vida, llamo al maestro de su padre, cuando este llego encontró al niño de su amado ex-alumno llorando sobre el cadáver.

Touga solo lloraba en silencio.

El hombre le contó todo a Satoshi, sobre Zero y quien era el causante de su muerte.

Desde instante el niño perdió todo concepto del respeto al enemigo, pidió al maestro de su padre fallecido que lo entrenase, para vengarse, Yagari sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, el podría ir a vengarse por su cuenta, pero en la mente del cazador, estaba de "El hijo debe tener el honor de vengarse, tiene mas derecho que cualquier otro humano"

Así por 3 años el entrenamiento, las técnicas y habilidades las perfecciono, completamente ya estaba listo para su venganza contra esa maldita alimaña

Kaname Kuran

_El niño cumpliría su cometido aunque eso le costara su vida y su cordura _

_**The End**_


End file.
